Summer air
by bellacullen101123
Summary: Bella comes to forks and go's to Forks high. She plays soccer and basketball. She thinks she doesent need anything else in life but when she meets the wonderful Edward and the rest of the Cullens she finds out that theres more to life then sports.
1. meeting Cullens

_Summer Air_

**Standing outside of the door looking in was hard. Remembering all of her summers she spent here as a child and growing up to the sixteen year old she is. But here if Forks Washington not a lot seems to change. Knocking on the door hoping he wouldn't hear her or maybe him not being home so she could forget about moving or maybe move with a friend, but with no such luck the door opened and there standing by the door was her dad that she has not seen in which seems like forever. **

**Charlie was a man that looked in his twenties. But really he was in this thirties but who was complaining. He had brown eyes and brown hair much like herself. But only she had red also in her hair like her mother.**

"**Well hello there Bella, I was not expecting you for another day, well that doesn't matter now. Come in." "Thanks Cha-dad" Looking up to see if he noticed my slipup, it seems like he didn't so I went up stairs to put my stuff into my room ware I will be living till I'm old enough to live on my own. Putting my soccer and baseball shorts into the closet along with all the rest of my clothes, I then got my laptop out and sent my mom Renee a email saying that I'm fine as she told me to do before I do anything else. I decided that I would cook dinner because of what I remember in the summers is that Charlie couldn't cook.**

**Taking the pot out I told Charlie that I would cook and he should go watch the game that was on so that he wouldn't argue then I quickly got to work. Wanting to cook something easy so I could go to bed to get ready of my first day at Forks high school even though it was in the middle of the year, I cooked potato soup. Once it was done I called Charlie over to the table and handed it over to him. He said a quite thank you and started to eat. The silence was a comfortable one as they ate. I excused my self to go to bed and went to wash up then climbed into bed to try to go to sleep.**

**Laying there for at least a half hour she reached out to her bed side table and took the nearest book by her. Romeo and Juliet. Leafing through it because she had read it at least twenty times, she fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**The next morning she got up and took a hot shower and scrubbed her body with a washcloth to make her clean and washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo, she stepped out of the shower. Deciding against dressing up she wore what she always wares. She put on some blue basketball shorts on and a white tank top with some black converse shoes on she grabbed the white backpack and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.**

**I grabbed myself some toast and orange juice and ate it quickly then ran outside. I jumped into my red, new Chevy truck that I got in Florida from my mom before I left to live in Forks with Charlie and quickly drove off to school. When I parked most of the cars looked old but one car other then mine. It was a silver Volvo that was parked right next to my truck. I walked into the school office and I got my schedule then headed off to my first class. I glared at the piece of paper in my hands because most of the classes I hate are on my schedule. Well my first class was social studies so I headed to that class. Well what I really did is wondered around then I fallowed a group of girls saying they ware going to social studies too. **

**Once I got into social studies class some boy came up to me. "hi! I'm Mike. You must be Isabella Swan!" "Uh.. Yeah please call me Bella…How did you know my name?" "oh the hole town knows you ware coming chef Swan wouldn't stop talking about how your coming to Forks." "Oh" "Now class settle down. I would like to interduce you to Miss Swan. **

**You may go sit next to Miss Cullen. I walk over to my seat and sit down and turn to the girl next to me. She is vary short and pixie like with black hair. With the most beautiful shade of gold eyes I had ever seen. "Hello I am Bella Swan what's your name?" "I'm Alice! I can tell we are going to be best friends! Want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" I said a quick sure and laughed at the excitement and eagerness that was evident on her face. I quickly settled down when the teacher gave me the looked that said 'you better be quite of ill go over there and make you.'**

**Alice and me walked into the cafeteria and got our lunch then went to sit at the table in the far corner. Today would have gone good if Mike didn't come over to me before I even sat down. "Hey Bell I was wondering if we could catch some dinner after school today or something." "Uh.. First of all don't call me Bell…and I'm kind of doing something tonight." "What will you be doing?" Wow this boy didn't get a hint. "I'll be cooking for Charlie tonight." And all nights I silently added in my mind. "Oh maybe next time. See you later then Bella!" I inwardly rolled my eyes at that.**

"**So, Bella these are my siblings Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward. We are adopted so none of us is related." Alice said that in all one breath. I wonder how she did that. Oh well. They ware simply beautiful. All of them ware pale and had the same gold eyes that ware to die for. **

**The one that Alice said was Emmett was really big and I don't mean in a fat way I mean that he was strong and it showed. He was also tall. He had brown hair and had a goofy grin on his face.**

**Rose was vary beautiful that she looked like she could be a model. If she was she was the prettiest one I have seen in my hole life. She had straight, blonde hair that cascaded down her back while what she ware complimented her hourglass figure. She wore high heels that if I ever wore I would surely die. I may not be clumsy but those ware high. I play soccer and basketball so I would never pole off the look as she could.**

**Jasper had sandy hair that could almost cover his eyes but not that long. He had a smile on but his eyes seemed to say all the feelings in the room. Sadness, happy, madness, all that would be in a lunch room. He also looked slightly uncomfortable.**

**Then there was Edward. I don't know what was different he seemed more beautiful then all of them. No words seem to fit how beautiful but him being like a god. He had hair that was brownish with orange hints in it. It seemed like it was untamed even if he tried to brush it and it made me want to run my fingers through his hair. He had a crocked grin on that made my heart flutter.**

**Time went on fast and before I new it, it was time for me to go home. I said goodbye to the Cullen's and headed home to my locked and grabbed my soccer ball and headed to the field in the back of Forks high. I didn't see that the Cullen's still haven't left and ware sitting at the bench. I started to kick my ball around then I stopped and kicked it into the air. It landed on my knees and I started bouncing it up and down seeing how long I could do that.**

**I then bounced it high on my knee so I started bouncing it with my head. When it fell after doing that about fifty times I did scissor cuts and running around with the ball. I went about half way into the middle of the field and turned to the goal post and kick it in as hard as I could. "score!!!" I yell being happy I go it in. I started running to get the ball from the goal post then I heard chuckling. **

**turned to see the Cullen family there watching me. The only one that was laughing was Emmett but Edward hit him on the back of the head and said something that I couldn't here. I quickly run over to the goal post to get my soccer ball then I head up to ware they ware. "You are so good at soccer!" Alice screamed while she hugged me. "That was nothing I was just getting wormed up." I put my ball down and kick it into the field do you guys play?" "Well the girls don't but the boys do!" yelled in excited Emmett as he ran to the middle of the field. "Well I guess we'll play then. You guys in?" "Yes me and Jasper would like to play."**

"**Jasper and me are on a team! Bella and Edward are on the other!'' bellowed Emmett. I smiled then ran to the middle of the field. " Alright you guys get the ball first." I yelled and started running back to goal post. This would be a exciting game to play.**


	2. letter

Letter to all the people that have read my story.

I am so sorry that I haven't up dated in a long time. I have recently when through a family problem and school that I haven't really had time.

I also didn't really know how to add a second chapter. Its sad but true. But I have recently found out how and I will be up dating really soon so don't lose hope yet!

And please bare with me with miss spelled words or if something is not worded right. I know im not the best writer and I'm not that good at spelling.

Well hope you guys like the story and keep reading my story!


	3. the game

The Game

I didn't say this in the first chapter but I do not own the Twilight people I am just a fan that like's to write about them. This is purely for fun. As much as I would love to own them I don't Stephanie Meyer does.*

_____________________________________________________________________

At the middle of the field where the Cullen's boys were she told them the rules. "Ok, it will be 2 vs. 2. Since there is only four of is. There are no penalty kicks and the first to five points win. Sounds good?"

"Yea sounds good but don't think you'll beat us Bella" Emmett said while trying to take the ball from Bella who at the moment was bouncing it on her knees. "Oh we'll just see about that. Oh! Alice, can you watch to make sure we don't cheat? I know I don't but I don't think I can trust them not to. They'll need to if there up against me."

"I would be glad to Bella! I and Rose will make sure they don't cheat." Alice said with a wink.

"Aright then let's start the game!"

When the ball was on the middle like and Alice had given them the signal to start the game Edward ran to the ball and got it before Emmett or Jasper could get it and headed to their goal post. Bella saw that he moved with inhuman speed and saved it away for her to later think of and posted her attention back on to the game.

Edward saw Bella by the goal post he past it to her. Swiftly and flawlessly she kicked it into the post. She kicked it in to the left high corner but she made it look like she was going to kick it in the middle. Emmett was shocked that she could actually get it past him.

Edward watched Bella as she did her little victory dance around the field and felt a weird felling in him. He felt worm inside but knew he was colder them most people. Jasper felt a strong emotion coming from Edward and recognized it quickly. Jasper looked over at Edward and found him staring at Bella. He was shocked but decided to keep this little information he had a secret.

"Stop dancing Bella and let's play!" said an irritated Emmett who was fuming at how she could score a point when he was faster then her. Way faster. Bella blushed and looked around to see Edward and Jasper staring at her. "Oh uh yeah lets get going"

________________________________________________________________________

*With The Cullen's*

"I can't believe they actually won!" screamed a shocked Emmett. "Calm done" said Rose. "She was good and Edward was on her team. And do remember that WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU IN THIS HOUSE EVEN IF YOU DIDENT SCREAM!" Emmett looked scared a second but quickly recovered and sat in his seat on the couch sulking.

Edward had a crooked smile on his face and sat in the lazy boy. "Don't be a poor sport Emmett it was still a fun game." Emmett hearing that from Edward just made him sadder that they lost and Edward just laughed. Jasper turned on the x box to try to get Emmett out of his depressed state and Edward walked over to his piano and started to play. He had a spark inside of him that made him want to play.

And the girls left to go shopping before Carlisle and Esme got home. Esme went to the store to get some food. Even though they didn't need it, it was just a prop. For the house incase anyone came over. It would be hard to explain why there was no food in the whole house.

________________________________________________________________________

*Bella*

After the game, Bella ran as fast as she could to get home. From all those years at playing soccer it made her pretty fast. She knew that Charlie would be displeased if she didn't get home soon. She had to cook dinner also before he got home from the station.

Looking into the fridge she couldn't find anything that she could make for dinner. Yeah there was some food in there but it was all T.V. dinners.

Deciding that she should go to the nearest grocery store she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed to her car.

Renee gave her a car when she turned sixteen because she was getting tired of taking her to her soccer game. She also gave it to her because Bella used her car move then she did. Bella's car was a Saturn Aura it wasn't fancy bit it wasn't a bad looking car either. (Look here at .?seo=goo_|_2008_Saturn_Retention_|_IMG_Saturn_Car_|_Saturn_Cars_|_saturn_cars&gclid=CLe83rm505sCFSMSagodyj8sKA to see the car.)

She got in and quickly drove to the store. When she got there she got out and walked in. When she got there she was thinking about what she wanted to eat for dinner. 'Does does pizza sound good? No. What about hamburgers? No, to much work. How abou-' Falling over she looked at what bumped into her. Or in reality who bumped into her. " Oh wow Bella its so good to see you again. Oh and sorry for bumping into you I should have bin looking to where I was going."

Who was this boy? Bella couldn't really remember. He had long Brown hair and he was tan. He was also very tall. "Do you remember me Bella? Its Jacob Black."

Oh. Now she remembered. When she was younger they were practically best friends. They used to play in the mud and make mud pies together. "Yeah, I remember you. How are you Jake?" Bella used the old nickname he liked to be called.

"I'm better now that I have seen you. But I have to go. We can talk tomorrow because Charlie invited me and my dad to your house for dinner. Bye Bella." And with that said he ran out of the store with his bought goods and ran to his father's truck.

Bella was shocked at seeing Jacob again. She had missed him when she moved with her mother when she was six. She would go to Charlie's house a little while in the summer though she didn't really enjoy being there. But she stopped that when she turned thirteen. She hasn't seen Jacob since then.

She planed to spend more time to catch up with him on what he has done what he has done over the years she wasn't here.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok I hoped you like this chapter!!! Comment Please tell me if you think its good or if I need to add something you think would be good. And who thinks Jacob should have a crush on her and try to get her? He is 15 by the way. Bye everyone and thanks for reading my Story!!!!


End file.
